Thundering Hooves
by BadWolfandOncomingStorm
Summary: After being separated from the Doctor, Rose is left to mourn the loss of the man that was both her best friend and the man she loved. How does she cope? And the more important question: How can she get back to him? Reunionfic. 10Rose
1. Arthur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**My first Doctor Who fanfic, please review. Thanks!**

**Summary: After being separated from the Doctor, Rose is left to mourn the loss of the man that was both her best friend and the man she loved. How does she cope? And the more important question: How can she get back to him?**

**I know that there are loads of reunion fics out there. But I just had to join the fun and write one too :)**

**Enjoy!**

The thundering of hooves sounded underneath her as Rose galloped through the mossy green forest on the outskirts of her city.

It had been about a year since she had been separated from the doctor, and she had decided to take up riding as a distraction from the everyday. A distraction from thinking about _him._ Her father had suggested it to her, saying that horses were good for therapy.

"Like she needed therapy" she thought bitterly.

She had a good life here, she loved being with her family. Mom, dad, her little sister, Meredith. They were great. But they weren't the doctor. Working for Torchwood, her days were full of excitement and danger. Just like the old days minus the one person she loved to share her adventures with.

She squeezed hers legs against her horse, urging him on to a full gallop as they came upon a hill. As the wind whipped around her face, tears began to form.

"Stupid" she thought. It's been a year, and still the mere thought of _him_ brings me to tears. She couldn't even bring herself to think his name. It hurt too much.

The very image of her horse reminded her of _him_. He was a white stallion, which she had decided to name Arthur, after the horse the Doctor had found wandering around in France. She thought back to that time, and how the Doctor had ridden that horse through the time barrier. He just crashed right though it, and there he was in a different time.

She sat deep in the saddle and pulled her horse to a stop at the top of the hill, looking down at the city below as she wiped her eyes dry on her sleeve.

She laughed bitterly to herself. "If only I could ride Arthur right through the rift and come crashing out the other side. If only he could carry me back to the Doctor"

At that very moment, Arthur shook his long white mane, and turned his head sideways to look at her, and she could have sworn that he winked. Yes the horse definitely winked.

In that moment it was clear to her that Arthur wasn't just any ordinary horse.

**This was based on a dream I had last night. Random I know. lol What do you think? Liked it? Hated it? Should I continue? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks! :)  
**


	2. Torchwood

**Chapter 2: Torchwood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

Rose sighs and leans back in her seat. It was a quiet day at Torchwood for once. No emergencies or excitement. She looks down at the paperwork scattered across the desk in front of her and beings to ruffle through it.

"More cataloging?" She sighed quietly. "I wish dad would give me something more exciting to do"

"Maybe actually going out on mission for once would be nice." She slams the stack of papers down angrily on the table sending them flying everywhere.

"Great." She stoops down to pick up her papers, not noticing Pete entered the room with a strange woman.

Pete chuckles to himself as he watches her angrily snatch up the papers laying all over the floor.

"Hello Rose, do you need any help?" he said trying to keep a straight face.

Rose snaps her head up. "Oh no I'm fine" She collects the rest of her papers and put them neatly on her desk. "What can I do for you dad?"

"Rose I'd like you to meet a guest of ours, Zyra Darcy, she is visiting from UNIT and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to give her a tour." Pete said indicating to the women standing next to him.

Zyra steps forward and offers Rose her hand "Hello it's nice to meet you Rose". She says with a warm smile.

As Rose shook hands with Zyra she was able to get a good look at the newcomer. Zyra was a tall, thin woman with pale almost alabaster skin. She had long, straight reddish brown hair that fell almost to her waist, and stunning grey blue eyes.

"Would you like to get started on the tour?" Rose said politely not sure how she felt about the newcomer quite yet. She gestures towards the door as she starts walking slowly towards it. Zyra obliges and quickly follows her out the door, staring at the clipboard she holds in her hands.

They walk through the long hallway in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"So" Rose said, trying to break the ice. "What brings you to Torchwood Zyra?"

"Oh, I'm here on behalf of UNIT to do our yearly checkup on the Torchwood facility."

"I wasn't aware that our facility needed checking"

"Oh it does. UNIT oversees everything" Zyra said smugly as she looked over to get a good look at Rose. Rose didn't seem to be very happy, she was young and full of life sure, but her eyes told a different 

story. Her eyes looked too old for someone so young. As she looked into her eyes she saw great sadness and loss. She immediately felt sorry for the girl and softened her attitude a little.

"So Rose, have you worked here long?"

"Oh a little over a year" Rose replied "Before that I used to travel quite a bit"

"I enjoy traveling as well, what countries have you been too?" Zyra said eagerly trying to engage Rose in conversation.

"Oh a little here, and little there" Rose says trying to keep back the impending tears as she thinks about the Doctor and how much she misses him. "Anyways" she says changing the subject quickly. "The rest of the team is in here." She nods her head toward the room straight ahead. "That is the main control room. I'll introduce you to them."

The rest of the team looks up at Rose and Zyra as they walk into the control room.

"Hello Rose, who's your new friend?" Siren says as she looks from Rose to Zyra.

"This is Zyra Darcy, she's here conduction a yearly "check up" from UNIT." Rose explains.

"Zyra meet, Siren McGowen. Siren meet, Zyra Darcy."

"It's nice to meet you Zyra" Siren says with a smile as she turns to the rest of the team. "Zyra, this is Meredith Price, Chase Brighton, Hunter Greene, and Mickey Smith and you've already met Rose Tyler" She said gesturing towards Rose. She turns to towards the team. "Team this is Zyra"

"Nice to meet you everyone" Zyra said with a small smile. The members of the team offer a small greeting before they go back to work, all except Mickey who comes over to greet the women.

"Nice to meet you Zyra, I'm Mickey Smith" He extends his hand out for a handshake with a goofy smile of his face. "If you don't mind Rose I could take over showing Zyra around" he said with a wink.

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well if you must."

"Oh, I insist" Mickey said with his eyes glued to Zyra.

Zyra chuckled to herself as she shook her head. _Humans are such silly creatures_. She thought.


End file.
